poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Breath/Transcript
This is a transcript of Vampire Breath in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode starts with the boys playing basketball on the right side of the fence while the DigiDestined and their Digimon are playing soccer on the left side of the fence at night) Tai Kamiya: Heads up! (He kicks the ball with his right leg) (The ball flies higher and then it accidentally went through the otherside of the fence and hits Ash on his back before he could threw the basketball on the basket) Tino Tonitini: Ash! Pikachu: Pika, pi! Mordecai: '''Dude, are you okay?! '''Ash Ketchum: I'm fine. (Mordecai's right hand grabs Ash's right hand and then lift him) Rigby: Tai, what the heck is wrong with you? Tai Kamiya: I'm so sorry, it was an accident. Ash Ketchum: It's okay. Let's take a break. Tino Tonitini: '''Good idea. Break time. (Later at night through the woods where Ash, Pikachu, and Tai are walking but unknown to them three mysterious figures are following them) '''Tino Tonitini: '''I can’t beleive we lost. - '''Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Pikachu? (Three vampires appears out of the bushes) Tai Kamiya: '''Vampires! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Run for your lives! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Carver Descartes: What are those things? Tish Katsufrakis: How should I know! (One vampire bit Ash first on his neck) Ash Ketchum: Ow! Pikachu: Pika, pi! (The second vampire bit Pikachu on his neck) Tai Kamiya: Ash! Pikachu! (Brings out his digivice) Agumon, digivolve quick! (The third vampire bit Tai's neck) Agumon: Tai! Tino Tonitini: Oh no! (Brings out his keyblade) Eat this, freaks! (His keyblade shines brighter scaring the three vampires away) Mordecai: Dudes, are you okay? Tai Kamiya: I'm fine, that thing bit me on the neck. Ash Ketchum: Same here to me and Pikachu too. - - - (Later the heroes are in Pops' house) Tai Kamiya: We're back! Pops: Hello. Benson: You were almost late, it's almost midnight. Mordecai: That's not important, Benson! Something bad happened to Ash, Pikachu and Tai. Look. (Benson looks at bite marks on their necks) Benson: What happened? Who did this to you guys? Ash Ketchum: '''I don't know. They were some creatures that don't exist. '''Benson: What are you talking about? Tish Katsufrakis: Those three creatures might be... vampires. Benson: Vampires? But they're not real. - - - - Mordecai: Dudes, we've gotta find Skips. Joe Kido: Right. Maybe he knows how to cure our three friends from a vampire infection. (In Skips' house) Skips: Yeah, I've seen vampire bites before. But not as bad as this. This infection is dark magic. Ash Ketchum: Is there a way to cure us? Skips: '''There is one, but it's all the way in Transylvania. If you don't get the cure in time by dawn, you three will become vampires forever. (Later in the morning where Ash, Pikachu, and Tai are wearing coats and sunglasses to avoid the sunlight) - - (They took a train) - - - - (They arrived in Transylvania) - - - (The heroes found three cures and they were orange) '''Mordecai: '''Look. '''Kari Kamiya: There's the cures! - - - Skips: Here take these. (They drink the cure and finally turning them back to their normal forms) Ash Ketchum: I'm not a vampire anymore! Tai Kamiya: Me too! '''Pikachu: '''Pika. - - Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes